


Warm and Cold

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray is warm





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds6d_fanworks prompt: declare

Fraser stood in Buck's kitchen waiting for water to boil to make a cup of tea. It had been a long day and he wanted to relax a little and nothing said relaxation like tea.

The cabin was large and wheels of cheese sat on every available surface. 

After the water came to a boil, he poured it into his cup and made his way to the kitchen table. The tablelooked handmade and he wouldn't have been surprised if Julie had made it for her father, she had always been good with her hands. 

He sat down and sipped his tea. As the warm liquid slid down his throat, he thought about all that had happened today. He had brought Muldoon to justice, but more importantly he had seen his mother. She hadn't said a word, but the smile on her face said everything he needed to know.

His mother and father were together again and he hoped that wherever they were they were happy. 

After he has finished his tea, he put his cup in the sink and went to find Ray. He found Ray sitting in front of a fire pit. Ray was sitting in the dark with a flashlight shinning on the fire pit. Ray had piled wood into the pit and was trying to start a fire with a lighter. The formation of the wood was all wrong.

'Would you like me to show how to light a fire?' Fraser asked as he sat down next to Ray.

'Yeah. Yeah. Go for it.'

Fraser showed Ray how to light a fire and then Ray tried. Even though it took Ray several attempts, Fraser wasn't going to leave Ray alone in the dark.

Once Ray got the fire started, they watched the flames flicker and dance. The smell of smoke was soothing.

'Hey, I was thinking. You wanna go on a quest for the hand of Franklin?' Ray asked as fire light played across his skin.

'That sounds wonderful,' Fraser said. He knew that Ray would eventually go back to Chicago, but perhaps they could spent just a little bit more time together.

'Greatness! Maybe you could teach me more survival stuff, I don't wanna be useless.'

'You are never worthless.'

'Yeah. Yeah. Tell that to Stella,' Ray said as his voice broke.

Fraser wanted to offer Ray some kind of comfort, but he didn't know what to do. Luckily, Dief came up to Ray and Ray rubbed Dief's ears. 

'How long do you think it will take?' Ray asked.

'That depends on several factors, but probably at least a month or two.'

'Coolness. I got nothing to do. Do you think we'll find the hand?'

'Anything is possible.'

'Yeah, I hear that,' Ray said as he grinned and threw his arm over Fraser's shoulder.

Fraser looked over at Ray and his breath caught. Ray's tanned skin was kissed by fire light and it looked like bronze. For the first time, he noticed how Ray's eyes sparkled.

Days later, Fraser stood in a clearing in Canada and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and the sky was filled with color. Reds, yellows and oranges filled his vision and he grinned. 

There were certainly sunsets in Chicago, but the colors weren't nearly as bright. The air was certainly cleaner. He would miss many things about Chicago, but the stench of the city wasn't one of them.

He always thought he would return to Canada alone, but Ray wanted to join him on The Quest. He would never admit it, but he couldn't imagine being in Canada without Ray. 

The only thing that would have made The Quest better would have been if Ray Vecchio had joined them, but he had his own life to live. Perhaps in the summer, Fraser would invite Ray Vecchio to Canada, he still had two axes. He would have to get a third ax for Ray Kowalski, but only if he also wanted to come to Canada.

Sometimes, he would imagine that he lived in a cabin with Ray Kowalski, but that's all it was, a dream. He often thought about telling Ray Kowalski that his feelings where more than familial, but he didn't. 

He had never been good about talking about his feelings and was afraid that if Ray didn't return his feelings that that would ruin their partnership. Ray was his friend and partner and that would have to be enough.

Dief barked from where he stood next to Fraser, startling him out of his thoughts. 

'Indeed,' Fraser said. Dief thought Ray might like the sunset too.

Speaking of Ray, he came up and stood next to Fraser. Ray's scent was strong, almost a musk, and Fraser had to stop himself from burying his nose in Ray's neck.

'Nice. Can't wait to see the stars.'

'Indeed.'

'It's pretty cold though. Hope my nuts don't freeze off. If I lose one they could just call me One Nut Kowalski which would be kinda cool.'

Fraser looked over at Ray and noticed that his cheeks and the tip of his nose were red.

'Would you like my coat?' Fraser asked because the cold never really bothered him and he didn't want Ray to be uncomfortable. 

'Nah. It's cool. I'll just curl up in my sleeping bag.'

Dief whimpered. He had an idea.

'Perhaps we should share a sleeping bag.'

Ray's eyes went wide. 'Really?! You'd do that?'

'Of course. As you would say, that would be buddies.'

'Cool. Cool. You wanna go to bed now? I'm beat.'

'Of course.'

After Fraser made sure that their fire was out, it wouldn't do to burn down the forest, he walked into their tent and saw that Ray was already in the sleeping bag. He slipped into the sleeping bag and laid flat on his back, even tough he wanted nothing more than to embrace Ray. Ray slept with his back to Fraser.

As Fraser laid there he listened to Ray's breathing and felt Ray's warmth. Ray was so warm that it was hard to believe that he was cold.

After several long minutes, Fraser fell asleep, the sound of Ray breathing soothed him like a lullaby. 

Fraser woke up the next morning to find that Ray was curled next to him. Ray's arm was thrown over Fraser's chest and their legs were tangled together.

He could feel Ray's weight and warmth and Ray scent filled his nose. He buried his nose into Ray's hair and breathed deeply. 

Ray stirred and lifted his head. 

'Are you warm enough?' Fraser asked.

'Yeah. Yeah. Nice and toasty. You sleep good?'

'Oh, yes. I slept very well.'

Ray grinned and his smile lit up his face. 'Greatness! Sorry I laid on top of you, Stella always said I was an octopus in bed.'

'It's quite all right.'

Ray got out of the sleeping bag and Fraser missed the weight and the warmth. 

He laid inside the sleeping bag for a few minutes and then got up. He wasn't usually slothful, but he wanted to keep Ray's warmth as long as possible. He stuck his head outside of the tent and saw Ray sitting by a camp fire, Dief's head was laying on his lap and Ray's fingers were combing through his fur.

'Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?' Ray cooed and Fraser just smiled as he came up to the fire and sat down next to Ray.

The fire's warmth soaked through Fraser's clothes, but it still wasn't as warm as Ray had been.

He knew he would have to deal with his feelings for Ray, but had no idea what to do. There really was only one person who could help him. One phone call would have to do.

'I was thinking perhaps we should stop at the next town and pick up some supplies. It is always a good idea to be prepared.'

'Sounds good to me.'

Dief barked in agreement. He thought they should stock up on doughnuts. 

The rest of the day was spent dogsledding to the nearest town called Fox Glove. 

As the dogsled slid down the only road that lead into the town, Fraser thought about how things change. It wasn't too long ago that he would have considered Fox Glove too large and too loud, but now compared to Chicago it was small and quiet. 

They stop in front of a small store and made their way inside. Fraser's boots clicked on a concrete floor and his nose was filled with the scent of candy that sat in an open bin in the middle of the store.

'Excuse me, do you have a phone I may use?' Fraser asked the woman at the counter.

'Yeah, there's a pay phone in the back.'

Fraser tipped his hat. 'Thank you, kindly.'

He walked up to the phone and inserted his money. He dialed a familiar number and waited as the phone rang.

'The Vecchio's,' Ray said on the other end of the line.

Fraser smiled. 'Hello, Ray.'

'Benny?! How you doing? Anything the matter?

'I'm just fine. I just missed talking to you.'

'Yeah, yeah same here. You catch your man?'

'Oh, yes.'

'That's great! I knew you could do it. So... I guess you'll be staying in Canada?'

'It would seem like it. I was wondering if perhaps you would like to come visit me in the summer? I still have two axes.'

'Yeah. That sounds great. I bet Kowalski will want to see you too.'

Fraser gripped the phone. Ray's mention of Ray reminded Fraser of why he had called.

'Ray, can I ask you a question?'

'Sure. Anything.'

'What do you do when you have romantic feelings for someone?'

'You meet a chick, Benny?' Ray asked and Fraser could almost hear the smile in his voice. 'Well, if it were me I'd just turn on the old Vecchio charm and she's be putty in my hands, but since it's you, try being nice and compliment her than ask her on a date.'

'That sounds like a wonderful plan.'

'Yeah, I'm full of them. Well, I gotta go. Let me know when you settle down in Canada and I'll come up for a visit.'

'I'd like that very much. Be well, Ray.'

Fraser hang up the phone and was determined to put Ray's plan into action.

He went over to the bin full of candy and stood next to Ray. Ray was searching through the brightly wrapped pieces of sugar.

'You have very nice hands,' Fraser said. It was the only compliment he could think of.

Ray turned and just stared at him. 'Huh?'

'I mean... that is to say... your fingers are very long and attractive.'

Ray ran his fingers through his hair. 'Okay... is that some kind of weird Canadian thing?'

'I just thought you should know.'

'Oh... okay. You ready to get food and stuff?' Ray's brow was knotted in confusion.

'Of course,' Fraser said as his heart sank. That hadn't gone nearly as well as he hoped, but he was no Ray Vecchio.

Later that night, Fraser and Ray were laying in the sleeping bag. Ray had stopped sleeping facing away from Fraser was was curled against Fraser's side.

Fraser knew what he had to do. He put his arm around Ray's shoulder and started to speak.

'Ray. I must... that is to say... I have romantic feelings for you.'

He waited for Ray to respond, but all he did was snore.

Fraser just laid there and listened to Ray snore. 

Over the next week, their continued of their Quest. Fraser tried to declare his feelings when Ray was awake, but he couldn't. Many times he wished his was as open as both Rays.

One day, they stopped at a town and walked into a diner. The air was filled with the stench of grease and cooking meat and the din of rock was coming from a juke box in the corner.

Fraser and Ray sat in a booth and Dief laid under the table.

'Welcome to The Callum Cafe. What can I get you?' A waitress with blond hair asked.

'I'll have the biggest, messiest burger you got,' Ray said.

'I would like a burger as well. Perhaps not as messy, thank you kindly.'

'Sure just a minute.'

Their food came within ten minutes and they ate. Being together on The Quest had made it so they didn't need to speak and they ate in silence.

When the bill came Ray looked at and grinned.

'What is it?' Fraser asked.

'The waitress left a note. She gets off in an hour. I think she wants sexy fun times with me.'

Fraser gripped his napkin. Of course a waitress could make her feelings known and she didn't even know Ray.

'Of course. I'll just take my leave,' Fraser said trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

He got up and walked out of the diner.

'Fraser! Fraser! Wait up!' Ray yelled as he chased after Fraser.

Fraser just kept walking and let the cold wind chill his face and clear his head.

Ray put his hand on Fraser's shoulder and Fraser turned around.

'What's up? Did I do something?' Ray asked.

'Of course not. It is my problem.'

'Ah. Gotcha. You want a chick too. We could find you a chick. We could...'

Damn it, Ray! I don't want a chick! I want you,' Fraser yelled as his frustration with himself boiled over.

Ray's eyes went wide. 'Really? You want me? Why? Stella didn't want me.'

'Ray. In case you are unaware, I'm not Stella. I can only hope that you would want me.'

Ray grinned and his face lit up. He moved close and their lips met. Fraser grabbed Ray around the waist and pulled him close.

Ray was so warm and welcoming as they kissed in the snow. Dief ran around them barking happily, but he had always known that Ray was part of their pack.


End file.
